


hey man nice shot

by kumjongin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Jongin's Birthday Week 2021, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumjongin/pseuds/kumjongin
Summary: Jongin is happy to let Sehun take photos of him and Chanyeol in bed. Unfortunately he really needs both of his boyfriends to be truly satisfied.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58
Collections: Challenge #14 — We Artist Baby!





	hey man nice shot

Jongin clenched the sheets, whimpering as Chanyeol’s tongue entered him. He was three fingers deep inside Jongin, spreading him open to lick him. The sensations were making him feel crazy. The click of the camera was close, and he turned, finding Sehun.

Sehun’s brow was furrowed in concentration, aiming at Jongin’s ass. Jongin moaned, feeling exposed. Chanyeol thrust his tongue in, fingers spreading him open. His knees felt shaky, and he arched into Chanyeol. Sehun stepped back, camera still clicking. Jongin moaned as Chanyeol thrust his fingers inside him, reaching toward Sehun.

“Please...want you too…”

They had been dating over a year; Jongin and Chanyeol for months when they met Sehun, and they’d become enamored of his pretty face and droll attitude. So they asked, and Sehun surprised them by trying. It was only a couple of weeks before they agreed it felt right.

“Not yet, babe. Chanyeol, you can stop teasing,” Sehun said, camera shutter clicking.

Jongin whined as Chanyeol pulled away, feeling empty and needy. He drew in a shaky breath, resting his forehead against his arm, ass raised high in the air. He could hear a cap, and the squirt of lube. Sehun took a step closer until he was at the edge of the bed. Unable to help himself, Jongin allowed his fingers to trail over Sehun’s hip, eyeing his cock pressing against his jeans.

Sehun shivered, but remained silent, finger on the camera never stilling. Jongin ran his fingers along his thigh, teasing as Chanyeol stroked himself. After a moment, warmth returned, and he arched his back slightly to entice.

“So needy,” Chanyeol said, deep voice playful.

“Please,” Jongin begged. He didn’t care how wrecked he sounded.

Chanyeol chuckled, the sound going to Jongin’s cock. 

He sighed contentedly as Chanyeol ran the head of his cock along his ass. Sehun moved away, and Jongin’s gaze fluttered open, finding Sehun kneeling in front of him, taking photos of Jongin’s face. 

He was about to ask why, but there was sudden pressure against his rim, and Chanyeol began to enter him. Jongin gasped, eyes clenching shut and teeth working his bottom lip as he was filled. Chanyeol’s cock was thick and always stretched him just right. His fingers tightened on the sheets, moaning as Chanyeol pushed inside, not stopping until he was fully inside. His eyes stayed closed, eyelashes wet as he tried his best to relax around Chanyeol. 

“God...you look amazing like this,” Sehun said.

“Doesn’t he? He takes it so well.” Chanyeol ran a hand along his spine.

Jongin groaned, pushing against Chanyeol. He hadn’t fully adjusted, but he was impatient, too needy for more. He could hear the shutter of the camera, and Chanyeol slowly began to pull out. He groaned, the sensation of Chanyeol’s cock dragging against his insides in a way that sent pleasure through him.

Chanyeol didn’t stop until he almost pulled out, and then paused, the head of his cock resting just inside. When Jongin whined, he began to fill him again, setting an agonizingly slow pace. He was happy to have Chanyeol inside of him, finally giving him what he wanted, but it wasn’t enough. It felt like a tease, as he bottomed out and slowly began to withdraw again. Jongin jerked against Chanyeol’s movements to fuck himself. Chanyeol groaned, fingers digging into his hips tightly.

He hardly noticed Sehun, lost in the sensation of Chanyeol. It seemed to be enough, Chanyeol snapped his hips into Jongin, the teasing gone. “So naughty,” Chanyeol chided, and slapped his ass.

Jongin gasped before turning to glare at Chanyeol. Chanyeol only smiled, and rolled his hips into Jongin again in a way that made curses tumble from his lips. He moaned as Chanyeol fucked him, thrusting against him with sharp sounds of skin on skin filling the room, almost masking the sound of the camera. His head was too full of pleasure and Chanyeol to know where Sehun was, but he couldn’t be far.

His cock throbbed and he couldn’t help the moans escaping his lips with every thrust. He knew Chanyeol wasn’t going to last long with the pace he’d set. 

Jongin reached for Sehun. “...need you…”

“Baby...I’m trying to do this…” Sehun didn’t sound convinced.

Chanyeol’s thrusts kept getting increasingly sharp, shifting Jongin on the bed incrementally. “I can’t...come without you both...please.”

Sehun groaned softly.

Jongin raised his head. He could imagine how wrecked he looked, lust-blown gaze and lips swollen, hair matted. “Please...need you so bad.”

“Fuck it,” Sehun sighed. His hand was on his length, stroking himself.

Chanyeol smacked Jongin’s ass. “We spoil him.”

Jongin groaned, pushing back to meet Chanyeol’s thrusts. Suddenly, however, Sehun was pulling him up. Jongin let Sehun handle him as Chanyeol fucked him. Sehun settled against the headboard, and he became aware of Sehun’s cock against his cheek. He turned to run his tongue along his length, tasting precome leaking from the tip. Chanyeol kept making him bounce, but Sehun didn’t seem to mind, only caressed Jongin’s cheek. 

He licked along his cock, drool spilling from his lips as he was jerked around from Chanyeol. When he heard Sehun groan, he let his cock slip into his mouth, taking all of him in.

Chanyeol never stopped his increasingly frantic motions, and Jongin felt himself getting sloppier. His cock was steadily leaking, and he knew they weren’t going to last. He hollowed his cheeks around Sehun’s cock, bobbing along his length.

A sharp thrust and Sehun tugging on his hair was all it took, sparks of pleasure spreading. He moaned on Sehun’s cock, only vaguely aware of Chanyeol’s come filling his ass and Sehun’s his mouth. He moaned, pulling off to swallow.

He began to feel sleepy, and was thankful as he felt hands on him, cleaning him up and tucking him under the covers. He was half asleep when his boyfriends crawled in, his arms immediately wrapped around Sehun’s waist, while he was held against Chanyeol’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> haha this is just filth...but thank you for reading!
> 
> And thank you, mods!
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/kumjongin). [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/kumjongin).


End file.
